Beware the Weeping Angel
by Jewel08
Summary: Ever wondered what things are like for a Weeping Angel? This story follows Angel Bob and reveals his previous history with the Doctor!


"Beware the Weeping Angel"-10th Doctor

Hunger. That was the emotion the Weeping Angel felt every day of its existence. Angel Steve considered his race without any emotion, just as he did every day. Angel Steve thought of the names they were known by: the Weeping Angels and the Lonely Assassins. He guessed they really did fit every side of his race's personality.

Currently, Angel Steve was in the crashed ship known as the Byzantium. He was facing the Doctor, one of the deadliest people in this universe. The Doctor had renamed him Angel Bob, after he'd torn out the vocal cords of a young male soldier named Bob. As he faced the Time Lord, Steve almost amusement as he considered the events that had happened not that long ago, when he'd first met the Doctor…

The Weeping Angels occupied almost every planet in the universe, except for two. It was almost _amusing_ to trick the foolish people to blink or look away and sentence themselves to death. Yet…there were two planets that the Weeping Angels could not penetrate, no matter how many times they tried: the Hated Planet and…Gallifrey, home of the Time Lords. The Hated Planet had a different, official name, but the Weeping Angels didn't care about that. The inhabitants knew of the Weeping Angels, and told their children about the statues that moved, the statues that would kill you if you so much as blinked, so statues were forbidden. If ever the inhabitants found a statue, they turned them so that the Lonely Assassins did not dare lower their hands.

Gallifrey, on the other hand, was seducing yet hated at the same time. The Weeping Angels fed on time energy, and Gallifrey was bursting with it. They'd tried numerous times to take the planet but they'd never succeeded, so they'd next tried taking the Time Lords' Tardises when they traveled off planet, which failed as well.

Then came the last great Time War, the war between the Daleks and the Time Lords that wiped out both races. The Weeping Angels' anger burned at Gallifrey's destruction, but then word came of the last Time Lord, traveling in the last Tardis in the universe. All the Weeping Angels gathered to discuss this favorable turn of events.

Weeping Angels have no leader, but in matters of great importance like this, the Weeping Angel who had killed the most people had the greatest say and led the meetings. Angel Steve was more in the middle, but that had minimal importance to him. Weeping Angels didn't speak, exactly, but they had their own forms of communication. The senior Weeping Angel, Angel Talon, started off the gathering with telling them the outcome of the Time War, which they already knew, then with the news of the last Time Lord, whose name was the Doctor.

Ultimately, for reasons he'd never understood, it was Angel Steve who was chosen, so Steve hired four others to help him with his mission; capturing the Tardis. Angel Steve headed to Earth with his four unimportant "help", since he remembered that the Doctor was said to take special interest in the mudball. The Doctor was also said to favor Great Britain, so Angel Steve scouted out the cities and surrounding places, looking for the perfect location to start his plan. He eventually decided on the old abandoned house on Wester Drumlins and started working. Angel Steve couldn't force the Doctor here, but make enough people mysteriously disappear and hopefully the Doctor would come to investigate.

The morning was brisk and clear when Angel Steve heard the most wonderful yet horrible sound; a deep whooshing and groaning came out of nowhere, and a big blue police box materialized on the lawn. From one of the windows on the top floor Angel Steve saw one of the doors open, and out stepped a man and a woman. Angel Steve instantly recognized the male as the Doctor. The female, he reasoned, must be his companion. The woman was black, with dark eyes and Earth clothing, and she stepped out of the Tardis, saying, "Doctor, what is this place? Why'd you bring us here?" The Doctor turned around while still walking and replied, "Around a dozen cars have pulled up to this old house, parked on the lawn, and the owners vanished, without any explanation."

"And you think it's something alien?" the woman asked. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, Martha." The Doctor stopped in the doorway and looked around. "I'm detecting something very familiar here, but I can't quite remember…" He moved to the upstairs with the woman, Martha, following, and Angel Steve moved away from the window and entered the upstairs garden, to spring his trap.

Angel Steve's four "helpers" were spread out through the house, ready to attack at Angel Steve's command. Angel Steve was in the garden on the upper floor, waiting patiently. The Doctor's companion Martha looked out into the garden and noticed a strange sight.

She was quite sure that a statue hadn't been there a few seconds ago, so she turned around to ask the Doctor about it. Then she saw that the Time Lord was busy exploring the other rooms. Martha sighed. Would she ever get him to ever really see her? She turned around and shouted.

The Doctor flew into the room. "Martha?" he yelled, looking around. Nothing there except an angel statue. He blinked, his brow furrowed as he thought, trying to figure out what could have happened to make Martha shout like that.

Wait! The statue was closer to him now than before? Chills raced down the Doctor's back and he quickly turned his head to look behind him. Crap! There were four more! The Doctor faced the original statue and froze. He was face-to-face with it, but its appearance had changed. It had talons and its mouth was open, baring fangs. Weeping Angel, the Doctor thought, and then he realized that he wasn't looking at the other four behind him. All he could do was widen his eyes slightly before something touched his shoulder.

The Doctor had been holding his Tardis key when he disappeared, but it stayed behind while he was sent back in time. Angel Steve picked up the key and smiled. Then came the trouble. The other Weeping Angels wished to have the key, but Angel Steve refused to hand it over. Foer weeks, the five of them fought, but then came the day Sally Sparrow arrived. She took the key from Angel Steve, so the five Lonely Assassins chased after her. She led them straight to the Tardis, which was in the custody of the police. Angel Steve had the unpleasant realization that it must have been taken while he had been distracted fighting the other Weeping Angels.

Angel Steve directed the other four to take the Tardis back to the house at Wester Drumlins while he followed the girl. Unfortunately, things didn't improve for Steve. The other four managed to fall into the Doctor's trap and were forever frozen in place in that basement. Angel Steve barely escaped, swearing to make up for the failure. He'd spent the next few years searching for the Doctor.

Then came the Byzantium. The Doctor had regenerated by then, but Angel Steve still recognized him. This form was shorter, with longer hair and quite a chin.

Instead of getting his revenge though, Angel Bob was forced to ask his enemy for help, for the instinct for survival overpowered everything else, even the hunger and revenge. Instead, the Doctor tricked them once more, this time forever, when Angel Steve and the hundreds of other Weeping Angels were consumed by the crack in time.


End file.
